Ki attacks Ver2
NOte: This page was being researched while the Ki system was over hauled to V3. The research wasn't finished before that point and it is unlikely that it will be finished unless someone else takes interest..... oops. Ki attacks are the other half of the attacks you get in DBC and their effectiveness and use is decided by a number of variables. Types Their are three types of Ki attacks, Waves, Balls, and discs. Differences They each have subtle differences that are hard to notice at first. Waves The wave attack fires 5 times, doing 5 times the damage and costing 5 times the Ki. It also constantly radiates from the player, and while it can be charged while moving, you have to stand still to shoot it. it costs the least per use of all three attacks but Also the most since it does fires five times. =Ball= The ball is the most mundane of all the moves. In that it IS a laser ball you can fire from your hand, but it doesn't seem to have any surprises. It works as advertised. =Disk= The disk (I assume) has a greater ability at deflecting Other Ki attacks if it collides with them. it costs the most out of all three of the moves, though technically the second most with the waves repeat effect. KI damage:( the chance of hurting your self with you own Ki move. OK so this isn't technically a experiment but hey I'm lazy. You take damage from using ki moves if you Ki is less then the cost of the move you used. this is possible in a few ways, strange they may be but only because their are locks to try to keep you form doing this. 1: (and most common) you used a KI wave move equal to all your ki, but forget it fires 5 times so in reality it's equal to 5X your normal ki. 2: you charge your attack when you have enough ki to use it, then run around and use up mobility. when your ki drops bellow the amount it takes to fire the blast, it will fire immediately at that point, taking whatever ki you have and health from what ki you didn't have. (Note take this research with a grain of salt all I did was one experiment. I used a ball attack were all its variables where set to the lowest except speed witch was at the highest making it cost 12 ki. at that point I charge it some where in the red and jumped around to drain my ki. When my ki fell below 12 the ball fired on its own and took ki and health in exchange.) UN researched Ki Technic variables: what all the other ki options effect on each other: I think I did this one and the answer is that they don't. Actually movement in a second second in relation to the speed stat: Nope inherit ant differences between each ki blast: No If is there any way to get more or less shots form a wave attack: I guess I should test that I guess. Maybe magic?Category:Dragon Block C Category:Dragon Block Ki Attacks Category:Energy Attacks Category:Gameplay Mechanic Category:Dragon Block Gameplay Mechanic